Outono
by Sandra Longbottom
Summary: (Tedoire) Teddy e Victoire decidem dar um pequeno passeio em uma bela tarde de outono.


**Título:** Outono | **Autora:** Sandra Longbottom | **Ship:** Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley | **Gênero:** **Romance** | **Categoria:** U/A | **Classificação:** K | **Formato:** One-Shot | **Idioma:** Português |

 **Disclaimer:** Os personagens, lugares e citações que forem reconhecidos como sendo da saga de Harry Potter são da prioridade de J. , Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, Editora Rocco ou Warner Bros. Entertainment. Nenhum lucro foi auferido pela criação desta fic.

 **Sinopse:** (Tedoire) Teddy e Victoire decidem dar um pequeno passeio em uma bela tarde de outono.

 **Nota da Autora:** Oi! Aqui está mais uma fic! Minha primeira fic Tedoire. Espero que gostem. Bjs: D

 **Uma boa leitura a todos ^^**

 **S.L.**

 **OUTONO**

Teddy, com as mãos dentro dos bolsos de sua jaqueta negra, observava sua namorada, Victoire, que caminhava alegremente a seu lado. Folhas castanhas, amarelas, vermelhas e laranjas, de várias formas e tamanhos, se desprendiam das árvores seminuas e aterrisavam suavemente em cima da grama, formando pequenos montes.

A garota impulsionou seu corpo para a frente e saltou para cima de um pequeno montinho de folhas coloridas, sentindo que elas estalavam debaixo de suas botas negras e sorriu, deliciada. Ele observava sua namorada, que parecia uma criança alegre e não uma adolescente. Um vento suave acariciava os cabelos de ambos, os despenteando.

Teddy retirou uma mão quente de dentro do bolso da jaqueta e afastou algumas mechas de seu cabelo azul elétrico da frente do rosto. Colocou novamente a mão dentro do bolso, enquanto ela retirava um elástico do pulso e prendia seus longos cabelos loiros em um coque.

Bandos de pássaros voavam no céu limpo, salpicado por algumas nuvens brancas, em direção a sul. Teddy, tal como Victoire, adorava o outono, pois era a época do Halloween, do Bonfire Night (1) e, assim, se chegava mais rapidamente ao Natal, sua festividade preferida.

Ele não se importava que os dias ficassem mais curtos e as noites mais frias. Adorava ficar em casa e, mais tarde, em Hogwarts, sentado á frente da lareira, lendo um livro, sentindo o calor acolhedor do fogo. Embora seus pais não estivessem fisicamente com ele durante as festividades e, outros eventos importantes de sua vida, sentia que eles estavam sempre com ele, em seu coração. Victoire se virou para o namorado, seu rosto ruborizado e seus olhos azuis brilhavam intensamente. Teddy observou o pequeno sorriso que emanava de seus lábios rosados e sorriu em resposta. Sua beleza o contagiava. Victoire, para ele, era perfeita. Às vezes, se perguntava o que uma garota tão linda como ela tinha visto nele, um garoto tímido e desastrado. E, quando lhe fazia essa pergunta, ela lhe respondia que foi por seu jeito amoroso e divertido, e não por seus defeitos.

Victoire parou de andar e Teddy reparou que ela colocava suas mãos em seu casaco violeta, que lhe ficava pela altura da cintura e juntava suas pernas, que estavam tapadas por um _collant_ de lã negro. Seu vestido azul marinho, que lhe dava até ao meio das pernas, fazia sobressair suas curvas, enquanto se agitava ao sabor do vento, lhe dando a imagem da perfeição. Uma brisa mais fresca passou por eles e Victoire se encolheu. Ele sorriu carinhosamente para a namorada e perguntou:

– Você está com frio, Vic? – Ela estremeceu um pouco e comentou, um bafo de ar quente saindo por seus lábios:

– Está esfriando, Teddy. – O garoto retirou suas mãos de dentro dos bolsos e afastou seus braços, convidando sua namorada para um abraço. Victoire se aproximou e colocou seu rosto no peito do namorado, escutando o bater ritmado de seu coração. Suspirou, absorvendo o perfume a ervas que emanava dele, enquanto sentia que Teddy a estreitava carinhosamente em seus braços. Beijou o topo da cabeça da loira, que suspirou em resposta e se agarrou mais a ele. Ele inspirou fundo, sentindo o perfume inebriante a jasmim que emanava de sua namorada. Ficaram os dois parados durante algum tempo, sentindo o calor e o carinho que emanavam nos corpos de ambos. Por fim, Victoire afastou seu rosto do peito dele, olhou em seus olhos cor de âmbar e declarou, com voz doce:

– Eu te amo. – Teddy sorriu, sentindo um calor gostoso em seu peito, e seus cabelos mudaram para um vermelho berrante. Ele adorava quando ela lhe dizia, espontaneamente, essas palavras. Durante anos, ele tinha sonhado com suas declarações e, agora, que ele as escutava diretamente dela, sentia sempre aquela sensação deliciosa dentro de si. Aproximou seu rosto do dela, suas respirações se chocando e ele roçou carinhosamente seu nariz no de sua namorada, a fazendo dar um risinho tímido, e respondeu:

– Eu também te amo. – Victoire sorriu e seus olhos brilharam com a resposta dele. Teddy aproximou seus lábios dos dela, roçando levemente, sentindo que eram sedosos, e pressionou carinhosamente, fechando automaticamente os olhos. Victoire entrelaçou suas mãos no pescoço dele e aprofundou o beijo, fazendo com que eles suspirassem em uníssono. Ele colocou suas mãos na cintura da namorada e colou seu corpo ao dela, sentindo um desejo intenso o envolvendo. Victoire, mesmo não sendo, parecia tão delicada em seus braços, tão frágil. Sentiu que ela acariciava com seus delicados dedos seus cabelos, os despenteando ainda mais. Abriu sua boca e pediu passagem com a língua, que foi prontamente atendida. O sabor a morangos inebriou seu paladar. Ela gemeu contra sua boca e ele estremeceu de prazer ao escutar o som baixo do gemido. Suas línguas dançavam harmoniosamente uma com a outra e Teddy colocou suas mãos no rosto dela, sentindo sua pele suave e fria. Lentamente, quebraram o beijo e se afastaram. Abriram os olhos, que não tinham sentido que os tinham fechado e Teddy viu que os olhos de Victoire o observavam carinhosamente. Colocou um braço em redor de sua cintura e sorriu. A loira sorriu em resposta e ele se sentiu contagiado por sua beleza. Ela era sua vida, seu tudo, e ele faria qualquer coisa para que assim continuasse.

FIM

 **Nota da Autora:** Oi! Espero que tenham gostado da fic. Eu adorei escrevê-la. Digam, por favor, o que acharam nas reviews. Bjs :D

-X-

Para saber mais sobre as festividades do Reino Unido:

(1) por/blog/cerimonias-e-festividades-reino-unido-e-irlanda/


End file.
